1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hybrid circuit board and a display device having the hybrid circuit board. More particularly, the present invention relates to a hybrid circuit board including a plurality of functional circuit boards that are combined into one hybrid circuit board and a display device having the hybrid circuit board.
2. Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display (LCD) device displays an image based on data provided from an information processing device using light and liquid crystal.
The LCD device includes a liquid crystal control part, a light supply part and a plurality of circuit boards. The liquid crystal control part controls the liquid crystal to display an image. The light supply part supplies a light to the liquid crystal control part. The circuit boards apply a voltage, which is externally supplied, to the liquid crystal control part and the light supply part.
The circuit boards of the LCD device are divided into a circuit board for a liquid crystal control part, which applies a voltage to the liquid crystal control part, and a circuit board for a light supply part, which applies the voltage to the light supply part. Therefore, conventional LCD devices include a number of parts that may be consolidated or combined in order to simplify the assembly process.